


In Time

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: A series of short stories about Fate at various stages in her life.





	1. Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to isagrimorie for the prompt.

“I’m sorry Fate,” Nanoha’s laugh felt forced and awkward as an irritable Fate wrapped a bandage around her partner’s head. They had started living together for nearly a year, and their frequent missions made their time together painfully brief, yet offered a welcome relief for both of them. Most of the time. 

“I should be used to this by now.” Fate finished her handiwork and slumped beside Nanoha with a beleaguered sigh. 

“You shouldn’t,” Nanoha’s voice grew distant. “I’ve put you through so much, and never stopped to consider how you felt.” She covered her face with her hand. 

“Nanoha …”

“You’ve lost so much, and I …” Nanoha trailed off.

“Nanoha,” Fate said more firmly this time. Nanoha looked up to meet her gaze. 

“Please, just, hold onto me.” 

Nanoha nodded, wrapping her arms around Fate, who returned the gesture. They held each other long into the night. Silently taking comfort in the other’s presence.


	2. Healing?

“Are you sure you won’t consider it?” Lynith asked wearily as she disposed of old paper’s that her master discarded haphazardly around her workplace. 

“That girl only needs to know the combat magic and the basics of healing. Anything else is irrelevant.” Precia’s weary gaze never left her computer screen. 

“Fate won't stop asking me about healing spells, lately. And since she’s so gifted at combat magic, I’m sure she’d have some skill for healing as well.” Lynith moved to be within the woman’s sight in last effort to appease the woman. “And I know it would make Fate happy.”

“I said no,” Precia muttered, shooting a warning glare at her familiar. 

Lynith gave a beleaguered sigh. Her master was becoming more closed off and stubborn by the day. “All right. I’ll let Fate now. But please consider spending time with her later. She misses you.”

She received a non-committal grunt in return. “Your time is nearly up. Finish what I ordered you to do.”

After she left, Lynith looked to the small girl, happily running through the field with Arf. “I suppose I could teach her a little.”


	3. Trust

“I’ve never tried this before, Chrono. Maybe we should find someone who can heal him.” The tiny bird Fate had found was curled up in Fate’s hands. It chirped weakly, holding its injured wing close. 

“You’ve been practising healing magic since you came to us. You can do this, Fate. Trust me.” Chrono told the girl with firm confidence and an encouraging grin.

"I don't think I have the skills after only two months."

Chrono folded his arms, raising his eyebrows. "I don't want to hear that. You've been advancing faster than most. Now trust me." 

“Well … okay, I’ll try.” Fate closed her eyes, scrunching her face in deep concentration. A bright, yellow glow formed around the bird. 

A moment later, it zipped from Fate’s hands and flew in a circle before leaving altogether. Fate laughed with sheer pride and joy.

“See, I told you could do it,” Chrono sported a small, yet proud smile. 

“Thank you, Chrono." Fate ran to tell Arf about her achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cypsiman2 for the prompt.


End file.
